funfun trips
by gelazier
Summary: All of the main characters go on a trip and learn things about each and how they feel.


Balrog had just landed with the fighting duo on top of him as the Sakamotos and Prof. Booster neared. It had been three months since Quote and Curly defeated Ballos, and they all decided they needed a break from getting Sue and Itoh back to normal. The spot they chose to camp was a clear lake in the forest with a beautiful view of the setting sun, if the sun was setting, that is.

The Sakamotos landed not long after with the helicopter and dragon. Sue was first to rush out, only to vomit in the woods nearby, because of looking down on the earth while so high up.

"Well that was a nice way to start our campout!" said Curly, sarcastically as Sue came back. Curly was responded by a punch on the shoulder.

"Well," said Kazuma, getting off his dragon. "Might as well set up camp." Everyone went inside the helicopter to set up all the tents, all having room for two people, except Balrog, he got his own, jumbo sized.

"I call sleeping with Curly!" Yelled Sue at the top of her lungs.

"NO! THAT TENT IS MINE!" Yelled Quote. Sue was surprised at his sudden outburst, Quote didn't speak that often, unless something was important.

"Well then..." began Sue "seems like you want to be with your little crush huh?"

"Hey!" Yelled Quote as he chased her around the lake. Curly blushed as her partner ran in that 'cute' (or so she called it) fashion. Momorin and Kazuma started preparing dinner under the little gazebo. Curly got out Quote's sword with Toroko's locket attached to it. She never understood why Quote got sad about something because he never told her anything about it. She went over too a fallen tree and started cutting logs for everyone, even Balrog, surprisingly. The blade cut through the tree without a hitch. _Quote must really keep this sharp. _She thought before she put it away. Curly had successfully made a fire as Quote finally finished chasing Sue after tackling her too the ground and tickling her.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Sue asked as she walked towards the gazebo.

"Spaghetti with meatballs," Momorin replied.

"Oh boy my favorite!"

"That's why I made it."

Balrog sat to the side lost in his own little world as Prof. Booster worked on the next generation of boosters. Balrog wondered what would have happened if Quote didn't lift the curse off of him. Would he have still been bossed around for generations to come? Could he be able to kill himself if given the chance? Balrog shrugged this off, it didn't matter anymore, he was free!

The sun started to set as dinner started to finish. "Dinner's ready!" Yelled Kazuma as Sue sprinted towards the gazebo. Once she got her food, she went over to the fire and scarfed her food down, having a hard time, being an herbivore eating meat. She wiped her lip and was ready for seconds, before Quote, who was third in line, even got his food.

"Hungry today, are we?" Said Itoh as he waited his turn.

"I'm always hungry whenever spaghetti is involved." Said Sue. After everyone else ate, sue made sure it was safe for her to eat the rest of the spaghetti by herself. The sun went all the way down as they ate.

"That was delicious mom." said Sue.

"I try my best" Replied Momorin. Kazuma frowned on the inside, being left out of the compliment.

"I'm not sure if I can eat one more bite," Said Curly.

"Well, there are some S'mores we could make," Said Prof. Booster.

"On second thought," Began Curly "Maybe I still have _some_ room left."

"That's the magic of desserts," Began Balrog "No matter how much you eat, you still have some room left and your stomach turns into a black hole. Curly rolled her eyes. Once the marshmallows were out, everyone got skewers and put them over the fire, most of them getting burnt. Quote held his over the fire turning the stick slowly as it got to a golden brown.

"What are you waiting for?" Curly said "We'll run out if you don't finish soon."

"I must get this perfect..." Quote said as he turned the marshmallow

"Well..."Said Itoh "While you do that, we can pass the time by telling scary stories."

"That's a great idea!" said Sue. "I'll go first!" She got a flashlight out of hammerspace and did the cliche of putting it up to her face.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSC SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Massey was a soldier unfortunate enough to cross me, his commanding officer. He did not live to regret it. There was something very satisfying in the moment when I thrust the tip of my sword into the soldier's heart during our duel. I watched him fall to the ground with the satisfaction of a job well done.

The men under my command seem depressed in the following weeks. They mention Massey frequently, but I ignore their conversations.

One night, I retreat to my chambers to sulk and soon was joined by a delegation of men who were friends of Massey. I am surprised and delighted to learn that they had come to their senses and now saw the impertinent lieutenant for the cheat he really was. We share a round of drinks and laughed together. I'm afraid I drank far too much that evening.

The other soldiers suggested we explore the lower dungeons. That sounded like a fine idea to me. We set off in merry spirits, drinking and singing and laughing, our voices echoing through the narrow passages. Deeper and deeper we went. My head started spinning and my legs felt like rubber after all that drinking. I am afraid I passed out from drunkenness, much to my shame.

When I came to, I was lying on my back with my wrists and ankles shackled to the floor. Drunken men, fooling around, I thought.

"Very funny, guys," I called out. "Now let me go."

The soldiers didn't answer me. A moment passed and Massey's best friend appeared in the doorway, holding mortar and a mason's trowel. The other men began handing him bricks and I realize that the soldiers are bricking up the entrance to the cell in which I lay shackled. "Very funny," I said again.

No one answered me. They worked in silence, laying brick after brick until one row is done, then two. They were playing a nasty joke on me, of course.

Then Massey's best friend paused in his work and looked directly into my eyes. At that moment I realized that this joke is no joke. Scream after scream ripped from my throat as I struggle against my bonds. But the dungeon was too deep within the fort, and no one heard my screams.

They were on the final row of bricks. I was reduced to bribery now, desperately using my wealth in an attempt to escape my fate. But no one listened to my bribes.

I watched in heart-thudding horror as the last brick is put in place, as the last chink of light faded from my sight. I have been entombed alive in the deepest, darkest dungeon of the fort. I howled in panic, writhing against the iron manacles binding hands and feet and twisting my body. Eventually I fell back against the floor, my wrists and ankles wet with my own blood.

My fingers were torn and throbbing from their intense scrabbling against the hard floor. I found myself weeping angrily, though I have never shed a tear in my lifetime.

The agony of the thought sent me writhing again in spite of the horrible pain racking my wrists, ankles, and hands. Daylight. I must see daylight again. Just once more.

"Don't leave me here to die alone! Don't leave me!"

But I was alone, and the sheer brutal horror of it overwhelmed me. My eyes strained against the complete and utter darkness, and I wondered if they were even open.

"Dear God, I can't get out. I can't get out. I CAN'T GET OUT!"

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Wow," Said Curly "That... Was interesting..."

"You didn't find that the least bit scary?"

"After being scared so much on my adventures on the island, it's very hard to scare"-

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH! What the Hell Quote!?" Screamed Curly.

"I got bored," Quote replied. Itoh was already far gone to his tent by the time Quote scared Curly like that, being the coward he is.

"Alright let me show you how it's done," Said Curly, taking Sue's flashlight.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCS

A married couple were going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them.

The babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the phone rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the phone rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"

*Click*.

At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the phone rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end.

"Mr. Murphy?" she asks, but the caller hangs up again.

She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company."

A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.

"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."

"Have you seen him?" the dispatcher asks. She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?"

"Linda."

"Okay, Linda, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call.

"It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?"

"Can you see me?" she asks, panicking.

"Yes," he says after a long pause.

"Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" she asks.

Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me."

She slams the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent.

"Linda, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!"

She tears to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside.

She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCS

"Wow Curly, that was _totaly _original" said Sue. "I've never heard that one before."

"Whatever" Replied Curly as she walked over to her tent. "I'm tired, full, and want to go to bed."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Said Balrog. "I guess I'll go too."

So they all went to bed yay! this story isn't finished so, wait a little while. this will add a bit of... unexpected love going on during this vacation... You'll be surprised!


End file.
